Kingdom of Nightmares
by wizardofpigeons123
Summary: Collin was sixteen when he was assigned, and when he hears a large crash in the woods, he goes to investigate. But when Collin stumbles upon The Doctor and Clara, His world goes into chaos. All that's left to do is to find the traitor, and stop the horrible nightmares.


** So… this is my first story and stuff, so it will most likely suck, but I just feel like writing a story, but you know… enjoy, or don't, it's your opinion, not mine.**

Chapter 1: Assignment day

"Collin! Wake up, its assignment day," Was the first thing my mother said to me on January 16. "I'm up, I'm up," I yelled back. Pulling the covers off me, I pulled myself out of bed. I walked across the cold wooden floor to the other side of my room, got some clothes for the day, which consisted of dark grey pants, a green t-shirt, of course under wear (duh), wool socks, and grey shoes. I walked (more like stumbled) out of my room, went to the bathroom, and took a bath. The hot water shook me awake as a stepped into it. When I was done, I got on my clothes for the day. Then I looked at myself in the mirror; my long black hair was in knots, and there were bags under my eyes. Ignoring it, I brushed my teeth.

I rushed down the stairs to breakfast, where my mom was sitting at the table, eating a pancake. She looked up at me, then shook her head and smiled. "Its assignment day you realize," she said. I just shrugged, and then grabbed some pancakes and milk.

By the look in my mother's eyes, she didn't want me to leave. Ten years ago, when I was only six, my father was killed in a mining explosion, killing 21 people. 3 years ago, my older sister was killed in an orcish skirmish while hunting. I was all she had left, and by my mom's luck, I am most likely going to die also.

"On your way out, grab Hannah, her mother and father are sick again, and there horse recently died of old age," my mom said. I have known Hannah since just about forever. My mom and hers owned the bake shop down the street, but lately, Hannah's mom and dad were getting really sick, and she had to take care of the house, her parents, and her little sister and brother.

When I had finished my breakfast I put my dishes in the soapy water that filled the sink, then was about to walk out the back door to feed the chickens, then go to school, but my mom said, "Before you leave, put on your formal jacket, I don't think the grand wizard wants to see you in that." I nodded than ran upstairs to my bedroom, shuffled around In my closet for that stupid jacket, found it than ran downstairs, said goodbye to my mother, ran out the back door, fed the chickens, saddled the horse (Hamilton as I like to call him), then rode to Hannah's house.

As I rode down the little fishing town that I lived in, I took it all in one more time. The one main street cut the town in half, leading from the docks to the mayor's estate. Little pathways connected every house, farm, or shop together. This tiny town was surrounded by a large pine forest on three sides, and a lake on the last side. Fog covered the lake, as if it didn't want you to see what was on the other side (although it was just more forest).

I slowed Hamilton to stop once I reached Hannah's house. A leafless oak loomed over me, casting a shadow upon the cold stone ground. I walked down a gravel pathway to the front entrance of the house. I knocked on the wooden door, and immediately the door flew open. "Hey Jessica, is your sister ready?" I asked Hannah's little sister, Jessica. "Uh huh, one second," Jessica turned away and yelled, "HANNAH! Your boyfriends here," then I heard Hannah yell back, "HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Sorry Collin, I'll be there in a minute," then I heard Hannah's little brother, Joshua, yell, "WHY ARE WE YELLING!?" I just chuckled to myself silently as Hannah scurried out the door. "God I hate them so mu- what the heck are you wearing?" Hannah asked with a raised eyebrow. "My mom made me wear it, and I could ask the same about you," I stated. Instead of her usual blue pants, red jacket, and grey shoes, Hannah was wearing (well... still) wearing blue pants, a gold and red jacket and formal black shoes. Her usual tangled mess of sandy blonde hair was actually straightened, and her dark blue eyes had a hint of black around them.

"Let's get going, I don't want to late for the rest of my life," Hannah said while getting on the back of Hamilton. I followed her, and kicked the side of the horse, signaling him to run.

Assignment day was the day where you get assigned your life till 28. At the age of 16, you get assigned a job at the castle in the capitol. The Grand Wizard looks into your eyes, and reads your past, that's what my sister said anyway. Your way past was and your physically fit attributes is what the Grand Wizard judges you on. I have the strangest feeling I'll get Hunter, but with my luck, I'll get Alchemist or something, just mixing together potions. At 28, you can settle down, get married, have children, At 38, you can go back and open a shop of your own, but for ten years, all you will be doing is raising children, for a _better_ future.

After about thirty minutes, we saw people walking, or even just trotting on their horses, but finally we arrived at the capital. "This place is amazing," I heard Hannah say in awe behind me. And of course, she was correct. Large golden roofs of cathedrals, churches, and castles shot into the sky. Wood and stone buildings lined the crowded streets. People dressed in all sorts of clothing walked on the stone pavement. I even saw a few groups of guards patrolling the ever growing city, where as back home, only one or two small groups of guards walked the street. Eventually we had to ask someone where we were supposed to meet for assignment day. They pointed to a large stone and gold cathedral in the distance, and then muttered something about outsiders.

Carefully walking Hamilton down the streets, and avoiding pedestrians was a difficult task, but easy enough compared to not getting lost. I counted thirteen times we had to get our bearings, and twenty-one times we reached a dead end. But finally, _FINALLY_, we reached the cathedral. Hannah and I found a place to tie up Hamilton, then inside. I'm not going to lie, the place was _huge_, A single stage was the main peace. Around it, rows of seats faced inward, toward the stage. Large paintings on the wall showed the seven gods. A golden door leads backstage, where every 16 year old was going, so I decided I better follow them. When I walked in the door, I was surprised. It wasn't that crowded, but after fifteen minutes, the place was packed.

Thirty minutes went by before I heard music. A guard walked in, then said, "Single file, come out after I tell you to." Everybody fought to get in line, but I just slowly pushed my way to the front. It took a whopping grand total of ten minutes before I was up. "Good luck," Hannah whispered to me as a guard came in, signaling me out. As I walked into the room, all the eyes were on me. I walked to the center, where the grand wizard was. The old man was dressed in brown robes, with fur decorated on it. The man's face had many scars covering it, as if he was in many battles. "Let me take a look at you," he said while placing a hand on my shoulder. When he looked into my eyes, I felt uncovered, exposed, someone was just reading my past like a book! It was insane! "You are a confusing fellow," he said, then next to my ear and said, "meet me hear after dark," the wizard finally concluded. He took my wrist, raised it up in the air, turned to the audience and said, "Hunter!" "You're not really a hunter, just meet me here after dark," He whispered to again.

I walked out the door, and then stood by Hamilton, waiting for Hannah. _What could I be?_ I asked myself. I stopped thinking about it after Hannah came out, and then took off, going home.

** So… that was that. I don't know how often I will be updating, but I will be. Be sure to comment and review please. Also check out Interesto's story, Reign of Chaos. It's a doctor who/star wars crossover. Interesto is my brother so… ya. Next chapter will be the doctor and Clara. Live long and prosper. Bye Bye.**


End file.
